1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage expansion system.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs and are used for adding storage capacity. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM device and is called a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receive hard disk drive (HDD) signals through SATA connectors of the SATA DIMM module connected to a SATA connector on the motherboard. However, the number of memory slots and SATA connectors of the motherboard is limited, thus the motherboard can only receive a limited quantity of SATA DIMM devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.